


why'd it have to be armin?

by erenjaegersfakeleginjury



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, M/M, this isnt that good lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenjaegersfakeleginjury/pseuds/erenjaegersfakeleginjury
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AOT SEASONS 1-3
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 29





	why'd it have to be armin?

“I think I’m gonna be sick” 

Eren groaned as he leaned back in his chair. He could hear people laughing all around him, knowing it could very well be their last ‘happy’ day. He could hear people calling his name out, trying to ask him what his plan for the next day's mission was. But Eren wasn’t focused on that. No, he couldn’t even bring himself to listen to the others. Not when Armin was right in front of him. 

It wasn’t that long ago that Eren realized he was in love with his best friend, even though he felt as though it's been ages. 

Thinking back, he’s always been in love with Armin. Even as kids, the way Armin’s eyes lit up when he talked about the ocean, or how he gently brushed against Eren while reading to him. It made Eren’s heart flutter and he couldn’t understand why.

It was only when he was watching Armin getting eaten by a Titan during the attack on Trost, and only when his body moved on its own to throw Armin out of the way and get eaten instead, that’s when Eren realized his feelings for his best friend were more than brotherly love. 

Eren was down hard.

What terrified him though, was what was coming the next day. There was no way to tell who would be coming back. These people enjoying themselves right now, they could very much be gone soon. Fuck, Armin could be one of the people who wouldn’t be coming back. There was no way to tell, was there?

“That’s why you shouldn’t eat so much Eren”

Armin’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. He glanced up to see the blonde smirking at him and calmly finishing up his food. Eren rolled his eyes and smiled back, letting go of all of his worries. They were gonna make it. They always did.

\-----------------------------

“You were always… the bravest one out of all of us.”

\----------------------------

He was breathing again. He was fucking breathing again. 

“HURRY AND GIVE ME THE INJECTION”

The Captain was handing it over. Those few seconds, they felt like hours. Eren couldn’t take it anymore. Armin could die any second now. Was Levi hesitating? But why would he be? It made no sense, but that didn’t really matter. All that mattered was Armin was still alive, and that he could be saved. 

But when Floch brought Commander Erwin up, that’s when Eren figured out why Levi was hesitating. Because Erwin was still alive. 

But Levi wouldn’t give the injection to Erwin, would he? While yes, it would make sense seeing as Levi would probably want to save Erwin, the two were in love after all but, Armin was the best hope for humanity. Levi had to know that. It was Armins plan that saved them all. And if Levi didn’t save Armin, he’d have to realize that Eren wouldn’t cooperate any longer. 

Levi was hesitating. He couldn’t be. The injection had to be given to Armin. 

“We’re giving this injection to Erwin.”

Fuck.

\-------------------------

Eren couldn’t think straight. Levi was just about to give the injection to Armin. If he hadn’t hesitated, Armin would’ve already been saved. 

“You just said you’d use it on Armin.”

Eren said shakily. This wasn’t real. This couldn’t be. He’d wake up soon, tangled up in bed with Armin, and all of this would’ve been just a nightmare. 

“I'm choosing to keep alive the man who will save humanity.”

But that was Armin, wasn’t it? 

“There’s no time. Get out of my way.”

Eren refused to. He had to convince Levi to save Armin. He wasn’t about to leave and let Armin die. He couldn’t.

Eren tried to grab the injection. But Levi’s grip was strong.

“Eren… look past your own feelings.”

Why couldn’t Levi do the same? 

“My feelings? Why’d you hesitate before handing over the injection?”

The answer was obvious. There was still a possibility of Erwin being alive. It was pointless, Eren knew that. But he had to keep trying. For Armin.

He could hear Armin breathing behind him. Why couldn’t Levi just fucking hand it over.

“I was considering the possibility… that Erwin was alive.”

Of course he was. It was just as Eren thought.

But how did he…?

“I dont see how you could’ve predicted… that Floch would bring the dying commander here.”

It was a coincidence obviously. That didn’t matter.

Eren couldn’t do anything but watch as Mikasa jumped on top of Levi trying to take the injection. The Captain was weak at the moment, she could easily take it from him by force.   
So much was happening. None of this could possibly be real.   
All Eren could bring himself to focus on was Armin. 

Eren couldn’t move. He was still laying there, slightly off the edge of the roof.

“Without Armin… we can’t…”

He stammered out. Time was running out. What was Levi thinking?

Eren couldn’t control what he was saying after. He let everything out. 

How Armin came up with the plan to seal the gate with the boulder. How Armin figured out Annie’s identity. How Armin came up with the plan to advance through Titan territory at night.  
How everything they’d accomplished, it was all thanks to Armin.

“It's not me or the commander who’s going to save humanity… ITS ARMIN”

\-----------------------

Mikasa had given up. Eren couldn’t do the same. He had to keep trying. 

Armin had dreams. To see the ocean. Eren had to let Armin see the ocean. At least once. 

Eren was being taken away. This was it then? Erwin was getting the injection. Armin would die.

It was all for nothing. Was there really any reason to keep going, if Armin wasn’t there with him? 

He took one last look at Armin’s body. It was burnt to a crisp, looking nothing like he had before. Eren couldn’t handle it anymore. Why’d it have to be Armin? Why...

“I think I’m gonna be sick”

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fucking rushed pls


End file.
